


In Dreams

by rubyofkukundu



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is trespassing in Regene's dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: <http://doubleexchange.livejournal.com/22134.html>

Regene pants and screws his eyes shut. His hands scrabble to hold onto something, but the dream shifts around him, his fingers clutching at grass, soil and sand in turns.  
  
"Allelujah won't tell you anything, you know," says the shadow of Allelujah Haptism's mind, teeth nipping at Regene's shoulder, then lips kissing.  
  
 _Kissing._  
  
Allelujah Haptism's mouth is hot and wet and wonderful in a way that Regene has no wish to comprehend. The whole situation is so base and human and Regene is confused and disgusted and shivering with delight.  
  
If this weren't a dream, then maybe Regene wouldn't succumb to it so easily, but it is and Regene does. Allelujah Haptism rolls them over and the sheets are so soft against Regene's back, and the water is so soft against Regene's skin, and the warmth of Allelujah Haptism is so _hard_ against Regene's thighs.  
  
Regene gasps.  
  
Alleujah Haptism pulls back and there's a vagueness playing about his features that won't clear away. In this dream, he doesn't look the way Regene remembers from the images in Veda: eyes swim, and hair shifts about, sharp teeth glint in the lights.  
  
"Why are you here?" asks Allelujah Haptism, hands everywhere and nowhere at the same time.  
  
"But you are the one trespassing in _my_ dream," pants Regene, twining Alleujah Haptism's limbs with his own, desire rushing through him as fast as the wind whipping past his ears in their tumble through the sky.  
  
Allelujah Haptsim's hair flutters as they fall, half-obscuring his face. "No," he says. "Why are you _here_?"  
  
And Regene can see it. Can see his own sleeping body beneath the thin sheets of the stark guest room, less than a stone's throw away from the high-security complex where Allelujah Haptism is being kept in solitary confinement.  
  
"Information," explains Regene, but the waves on the shore are so loud that he can hardly hear his own voice. "Intelligence," he says, but the sound is carried off beneath the trees. "Orders," he tries, but this time the words won't even leave his throat, so Regene gives up and says, "Kiss me again," instead.  
  
Allelujah Haptism does, with teeth and warmth and blood rushing, and Regene can feel every line of that body pressed against his own, glorious and strong. Regene writhes and his fingers tingle. He rocks and shudders and yearns for something he doesn't even understand. There's skin beneath his lips and teeth beside his ear and hot, hard--  
  
 _Ohh._  
  
Heat and heardness and Allelujah Haptism rolls them over again, pressing Regene's back to the cold tiles.  
  
A tongue traces the line of Regene's jaw. "Why are you here?"  
  
Regene's heart flutters in his chest. "I--" he says, and Allelujah Haptsism's hips roll, slick slick slick in a way that makes Regene gasp.  
  
"I said, Allelujah won't tell you anything." Teeth nip at Regene's pulse point. "So why are you here?"  
  
Regene gasps and whines. His hands scrabble at the tiles, at the sleek muscles of Allelujah Haptsim's back, at the branches of the trees. He wraps his legs around Allelujah Haptism's waist, muscles tensing, toes curling. Wonderful wonderful wonderful.  
  
"Want to know what I think?" asks Allelujah Haptism, and the steam rolling around them is so thick that Regene can't see him, can only feel lips on his ear, breath in his hair.  
  
"I--" says Regene, voice cracking, back arching.  
  
Allelujah Haptism curls up close and thrusts so hard that Regene can't breathe for the burst of euphoria. Water condenses on Regene's skin, hot and humid. "I--" gasps Regene.  
  
"I think you don't want to be here at all." Allelujah Haptism nuzzles Regene's cheek, breath warm against the corner of Regene's mouth. "I think you don't want to do what he says."  
  
Their surroundings flicker and Regene clutches on for dear life, screwing up his face, pleasure winding tight in his limbs.  
  
Teeth glint in the moonlight. "I think you want to help us."  
  
And the world explodes into a thousand glorious pieces.  
  
Trembling, shuddering and gasping gasping gasping, Regene wakes up.


End file.
